


A Fox With A Broken Heart and Scars

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: Poor Little Fox [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide, but for my popular fic i cant, haha - Freeform, i cant write 1.3k words now, i meant can, just check the tags they're right there, like fundy does in this fic, no beta we die, no happy ending, this is rigged, tw: a lot of things, what a scam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Fundy fell in love.Fundy got engaged.Fundy was happy.Fundy watches as his fiance listens to another's every need.Fundy watches as his fiance only wants power.Fundy cries.Fundy dies.Fundy's fiance regrets.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Poor Little Fox [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085651
Comments: 30
Kudos: 381





	A Fox With A Broken Heart and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> a xweinwoswnsmw im supposed to write a chapter for smiles hid broken hearts and tired eyes IM SORRY IM WORKING ON IT HNGGGG
> 
> please ignore me im dying.

Love was a funny type of feeling - it was different for each person, different each time as well. Sometimes, it could be a gentle wave washing over you. Other times, it could be a flood of emotion. 

There are some that readily accept the feeling, others who do not notice at all, or even some that deny feeling love at all.

When Fundy fell in love with Dream, it felt like  _ magic.  _ All that Fundy knew was that he wanted to be with Dream, to bathe in the presence of the other.

He fell for Dream’s laugh, for Dream’s smile that showed from beneath his mask. He fell for each and every one of Dream’s freckles. He fell for Dream’s skill. He fell for Dream’s cunningness.

He fell for Dream as a whole.

Fundy found himself flirting, passing off some of it as jokes but others as genuine interest in the masked man. 

Just as love is magic, it has its ups and downs. Somedays, Fundy would return home and slam the door, falling to the floor with tears in his eyes and his chest  _ aching.  _ On those days, Fundy would hate himself, hate the butterflies he gained near Dream.

And then, suddenly, his world  _ flips.  _ It becomes so colorful, Fundy finds it hard to imagine it  _ without  _ color.

Fundy is  _ engaged  _ to Dream. It feels like it is simply his imagination, his hopes getting so high he is hallucinating.

But Drea stands in front of him, and the two are  _ engaged.  _ Fundy has never been happier, warmth and love filling his entire being as he hugs Dream.

It is warm, and colorful. Fundy wishes for this happiness to  _ never  _ end, for this moment to stay with his warm cheeks and the soft texture of Dream’s hoodie as the tall blond holds Fundy in his arms.

Fundy tries engraving this hug, this moment in his mind so he will never forget, will never forget the pure joy of this - he feels as if everything will be fine, even with a war on the horizon, even with him as an unknown spy for Pogtopia.

\--

Fundy is preparing for the big battle against Schlatt when he hears the news.  _ George was crowned king by Dream. _

And Fundy fights down the tendrils of jealousy threatening to overtake his being, fights down the hatred at George, who has done nothing to help Dream and earns such a title so easily.    
  
Fundy fights it, but he does not win.

The jealousy and hatred come victorious, but not completely. No - instead, Fundy uses them as tools as he fights, fights against his own fiance for his country.

L’manberg technically wins.

Exploded, destroyed, full of debt - but they can rebuild.

Fundy has trust in Tubbo, has trust in Tommy.

\--

Dream carefully holds Fundy’s hands - scars remaining from the explosions. The moment seems fragile, as if a loud noise would shatter it to pieces. 

“...I’m sorry,” Dream offers, holding Fundy’s fingers and gently circling his thumbs around Fundy’s palms. His voice is genuine, full of regret, and softer than Fundy has ever heard it. Fundy raises his head to look into Dream’s green eyes.

“It’s alright, love,” Fundy smiles gently. Tears well in his fiance’s eyes.

\--

Fundy is just around the corner as Dream snaps, as Dream angrily yells at the vice president of L’manburg. Fundy flinches from Dream’s harsh tone, his fox ears laying against his hair and his fox tail nevously twitching. 

Fundy freezes, hearing Dream’s words and catching the most important part.

_ “I don’t care about  _ **_anything_ ** _ except your disks, Tommy-” _

This is the moment that Fundy realizes that Dream  _ only cares for power. _

Fundy runs, to his and Dream’s shared home that they’d moved into after Fundy proposed. His hands are shaking as he runs to the bathroom, a sick feeling in his stomach as a sob escapes his throat. He collapses to the floor, locking the bathroom door even though he knew nobody would enter the house. He curls up and holds his own arms so tight his nails dig into his skin.

The pain, if only for a moment, relieves him of the terrible storm inside of him, of the utter self-hatred.

He digs in his nails harder, breaking skin and leaving slight marks, some of it bleeding. He breathes - inhales air and exhales, releasing his arms. 

He can barely piece together his own thoughts, only able to recognize pain and  _ betrayal.  _

But of course Dream doesn’t care about him. Dream has always been ambitious, Fundy knows-

But Fundy doesn’t know. Because if Fundy  _ knew,  _ he wouldn’t be crying on the bathroom floor in the house he shares with the masked man.

Fundy cries, and digs his nails into his skin again and again to try relieving himself from the unrelentless flurry of  _ I want to die. _

It is an unreasonable thought, one brought from sadness and Fundy should,  _ reasonably  _ know that certaintly it’ll be over and Dream will adress that, Dream will admit he was lying, that he  _ does  _ care for something other than power.

So, for days, Fundy waits.

For days, Fundy waits for any sign to  _ stay. _

To stay with Dream.

To stay alive.

Each day, his  _ color-filled  _ world drains into black and white and gray.

Fundy slowly stops smiling.  _ Ever-so slowly,  _ he stops being  _ himself. _

If one were to look at him, it would be like staring at a blank, black and white statue; devoid of color or life.

Fundy’s days pass by in a blur, a terrible feeling of  _ tired  _ making up his entire being.

At some point, Tommy pauses when passing by Fundy, “Are you alright?”   
  
Fundy can’t put his burdens on Tommy, can’t even find something else to answer with than, “I’m just tired.”   
  
It’s true - Fundy is tired. Not from lack of sleep - he’s been napping more often (to avoid confronting the pain of being awake and alive) - but tired of simply  _ living. _

Fundy is so, so tired and he wants it to stop.

\--

It feels like the last straw when Fundy spots Dream smiling at George. Fundy hasn’t even  _ seen  _ Dream since catching him yelling at Tommy. Dream was too busy to even return home.

It really is the last staw, because Dream simply seems happier near George.

Fundy turns away, returning home. It is late at night.

This is his last life. After this, he’ll die permanently - after all, he ran out of chances during the big fight. 

After this, there will only be  _ quiet. _

Fundy smiles.    
  
_ [You died. 0/3 chances left.] _

\----

“Darling?” Dream asks the quiet house. It is late, Fundy is surely sleeping, but Dream missed the house - he just had so much  _ work.  _ So much work to stop Tommy from messing with his plans, to keep with demands of others, to protect George.

Dream gives a relieved sigh, taking off his boots as he goes to Fundy and his shared room, ready to cuddle next to the fox-hybrid he was engaged to.

But opening the door, Fundy was not lying in a slightly curled up position as he usually was. Worry filled his being before he noticed the bathroom lights were on.

He opened the bathroom door.

And there laid Fundy’s corpse and a note. Two empty bottles of harming II laying on the floor.

“Darling?” Dream sobs, falling to the floor to hold Fundy’s hands. They’re cold, with the same burn scars from the explosions. Dream’s hands shake as he reaches up to carass Fundy’s face.

Fundy looks peaceful, as if he’s taking a nap. Dream wishes he was as tears roll down his cheeks, his heart feeling hollow.

A chest and a book’n’quill.

_ Love, _

_ Please enjoy yourself. Go be with george. Gain that power. _

  
_ This is my last gift to you, my love  _ __  
__  
Inside the chest is one of Tommy’s CDs, but all Dream can think of is Fundy’s warm smile as the fox-hybrid proposed, and the now cold hands of his fiance as sobs rack his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I had many things to ask ! but those don't relate to this one-shot.
> 
> aNYWAYS look out for the next chapter of smiles 
> 
> also, i deleted my mafia au. sorry just didn't feel it. :')
> 
> follow my twitter give me clout @c_thegenz  
> im begging


End file.
